The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of an unnamed, unpatented Guzmania lingulata×wittmackii seed parent and the pollen parent, an unnamed, unpatented variety of Guzmania lingulata. The crossing was made during 2005.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Chester Skotak Jr., a citizen of Costa Rica, in September 2008 in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing. The new cultivar was found in a commercial greenhouse in Alajuela, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DURAREV’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory in Belgium by tissue culture during February of 2011. Subsequent propagation by tissue culture has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.